1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to communication networks and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing relevant data responsive to a problem request.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, telecommunications systems provide the ability for two or more people or machines (e.g., computerized or other electronic devices) to communicate with each other. A telecommunications system may include various networks for facilitating communication that may be generally organized into packet-switched networks and circuit-switched networks. Exemplary packet-switched networks include internet protocol (IP) networks, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks, frame-relay networks, and the like. An exemplary circuit-switched network includes a plain old telephone system (POTS), such as the publicly switched telephone network (PSTN). Although circuit-switched networks have traditionally been used to provide an effective means for voice communication, packet-switched networks are currently being utilized on a more frequent basis. Another example of packet-switched networks is a Voice over Internet Telephony (VoIP) network.
Customer care agents (e.g., Tier 1 agents) supporting communication networks such as these must often resolve complex service problems based on a limited amount of information in a short period of time. These network service problems may involve a variety of concerns, including premise equipment, network component problems, access links, and service features. Normally, customer care agents must quickly determine if they are capable of solving the issue or if the problem needs to be referred to other work centers. The sooner a customer care agent can resolve the problem, the smaller the operational costs for the service will be.